


First Time

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En respuesta a un post visto en tumblr: Dean es quien enseñó a Sam a besar... lo sé, más fluffy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

[lookingoutformybrother](http://lookingoutformybrother.tumblr.com/post/77813533104/what-if-dean-was-the-one-who-taught-sam-how-to):

> what if Dean was the one who taught Sam how to kiss

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg):

«Cuando pasó llevaban unos días en las montañas de Wichita, John había dejado a Dean a cargo, con doscientos pavos y una habitación alquilada por semanas. El rastro del Wendigo desaparecía en los bosques cercanos a la reserva donde varios campistas se habían perdido, así que a pesar del calor del verano, ninguno de los dos tenía permitido acercarse hasta el lago o los alrededores y entre las paredes del cuarto, Sam creía que se asfixiaba. Tenía trece años recién cumplidos y un cuerpo que cambiaba con una rapidez que le mareaba, pasaba las mañanas enfadado con el mundo y las noches deseando salir corriendo de allí. A veces culpaba a su mala suerte pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones centraba todo su rencor en la persona que tenía más cerca: Dean.

Dean, con esa sonrisa canalla y el aspecto de un Dios, Dean todo pecas y mala leche, Dean que le miraba como si fuese un niño a pesar de que le faltaba muy poquito para ser tan alto como él, Dean que pese a todo era su héroe y su verdugo, todo a la vez. Sam no sabía si estaba enfermo o es que aquella vida le había sentir _todo eso_ , pero cuando esa tarde Dean se apareció para recogerle después del colegio, algo se le atoró en la garganta. Habían discutido por una idiotez, seguro que cualquier estupidez de tantas de las que el mayor escupía a lo largo del día, la cosa es que se había bajado del impala y se había marchado sin rumbo fijo, con los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas de indignación, frustrado porque Dean, nunca, _nunca_ , le tomase en serio.

Cuando pasó, su hermano mayor estaba sentado en el suelo, a la sombra que procuraba el motel, con los viejos vaqueros llenos de manchas de grasa porque un par de días atrás se habían quedado sin pasta y en el taller del pueblo pagaban una miseria, pero mejor eso que morirse de hambre o enfrentarse a la posibilidad de dormir en el impala. Se detuvo en mitad del camino de tierra, contemplando con ojo crítico a Dean, que tenía la rubia cabeza apoyada entre los brazos, la simple camiseta blanca no ocultaba que pese a toda esa actitud de chulo  aún era un niño de diecisiete que luchaba por hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Se le atoraron las palabras cuando el arrepentimiento le burbujeó dentro, amargo e hiriente como un ácido. Suspiró y decidido recorrió el corto trecho hasta que se dejó caer al lado del mayor, apartó la mochila, dejando que el muro recalentado por el sol le quemase la espalda. Estaban tan cerca que podía notar el olor a algodón y detergente barato de la ropa que Dean llevaba. No sabía cómo podía tener aquel aspecto tan sucio y seguir oliendo tan bien, seguir siendo tan Dean, a veces Sam creía que le odiaba sólo por eso.

—No quería decir nada del puto equipo, ¿vale? —La disculpa sonó a cualquier cosa menos a lo que en realidad era, pero es que Dean era realmente pésimo en eso, en reconocer lo bocazas que era—. Sólo era una estúpida broma. Lo siento.

—Estás hecho una pena —dijo en cambio, empujándole con el hombro—, y nunca te lo recuerdo.

—Ya quisieras —bufó Dean, mirándole de soslayo. Sin añadir nada más, le tendió un recipiente que hasta aquel momento había mantenido oculto.

—Sigue soñando idiota —replicó mientras tomaba el pequeño contenedor de corcho blanco. Estaba frío y cuando lo destapó no pudo ocultar por más tiempo la sonrisa.

—Comételo, está casi derretido, si no fueses una maldita reina del drama…

Sin responderle, cogió la pequeña cuchara de plástico rosa, que casi le hizo poner los ojos en blanco, porque en serio, Dean era el mejor pero era idiota, y probó el helado.

—¿No quieres…? —Dubitativo le tendió una porción casi esperando que no aceptase, pero su hermano, obediente, separó los labios y los cerró en torno al objeto.

Cuando pasó un sol de justicia parecía haber adormecido el pueblo al completo y lo único que se escuchaba era el tráfico de la cercana carretera y sus respiraciones cada vez más aceleradas. Sam nunca supo realmente como ocurrió, pero de pronto se encontró preso de la visión de aquella boca llena y jugosa manchada de dulce, perdido en las profundidades cristalinas de los ojos sin fondo de Dean, se encontró ahogándose de deseos inconfesables que le agobiaban cada noche, entre las sábanas sudadas de una cama que era demasiado pequeña.

Cuando pasó tenía los dedos pegajosos y los labios de Dean sabían a las fresas del helado y nunca, _nunca,_ hubiese imaginado que besar pudiese ser así, como hundirse bajo el agua y dejar de percibir lo que te rodea, lo único real era Dean, _Dean_ , que le sujetó la barbilla un momento para observarle, con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas ardiendo, Dean que olía a jabón y detergente barato, que olía a aceite de motor y olía a hogar. Cuando pasó, Sam lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerse a la cresta de la ola y rezar, rezar porque la sensación liquida de la otra lengua dentro de su boca no acabase, porque el tacto del suave cabello de la nuca de Dean entre sus dedos no se le olvidase, porque aquellos sonidos roncos, necesitados, no fuesen solo suyos, porque la sensación no acabase, porque la tarde de estío fuese eterna».


End file.
